


A Claimed Greater Good

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Burzum (Band), Darkthrone, Mayhem (Band), RPF - Fandom, Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: Angst, Black Metal, Complicated Relationships, Hirtory of Black Metal, M/M, Musicians, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: “I will drown forever in lies. Masked for a claimed greater good.”





	A Claimed Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> -First time ever writing this couple.  
> -I hope someone out there would actually read it.  
> -English is my second language any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

Gylve sat down watching Varg standing in front of the window. The younger man came to see him in his apartment and he was acting rather strange.

They were all shocked by the news of Euronymous’s murder and if Fenriz did not know The Count as well as he believed he did, he might have thought that he was grieving as the media claimed. 

When you are left in such a situation, things become quite nerve wrecking. You have to protect yourself at all costs and now here he was feeling nervous in the confines of his own apartment.

He knew Varg well and the younger man was different today so Gylve was on edge despite himself. 

“Hold down the fort, Gylve.” Varg said and turned to look at the older guy’s face.

“What are you talking about?” Gylve asked still trying to put his finger on the matter.

Varg sighed and looked down for a moment, when he looked back up his features held a pained expression, which made Gylve even more nervous. Varg was never one to show weakness or softness. His presence and stance were always those of a warrior and this caught Fenriz off guard.

“I.. I drifted off, my friend.” Varg said and sighed again. Gylve shook his head.

“I don’t understand you.” 

“Nobody ever does.” Varg said and smiled bitterly. He walked towards the other man, which made Gylve unconsciously stand up. “You will understand with time. I no longer can defend the fort nor protect it.” 

Gylve looked at him still confused. They were standing close now and he had to admit that his edginess only grew but the emotions running through Varg’s face were fascinating. In this moment he was not Count Grishnackh, he was not the genius plotter nor the brave fighter but he was human, he was true, he was real. 

“What makes you think that I would be able to defend this fort?” 

“Because I believe in you. You’re the only one who will do this right.” Varg said and Gylve laughed, shaking his head.

“And where does that leave you?”

“Away.” Varg said and Gylve had to swallow with a grim expression.

“For how long?”

“Very long.”

Silence nestled between them for a while. The tension growing higher. 

“Varg, what have you done?” Gylve asked slowly, staring deeply into the grayish blue eyes.

“What was right or what I thought was right.” Varg looked away, “Why does it matter?”

“Because you’re here, talking like a madman with coded sentences and shit.” Gylve spat out of frustration and nerves. Varg took few steps back at the outburst, his eyes shocked and features conflicted.

“I..” Varg started then trailed off, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. It was Gylve’s turn to be shocked, what in the hell’s name was this?

“Varg.” Gylve said and crossed the little space that Varg made between them. The younger man had his head down and refused to look up at him. “Varg.” He tried again but the other turned around and walked back to the window, sniffling.

Gylve did not know what to do and he stood in the middle of the room, watching the shaking back and long hair of the other man. He approached him slowly then placed a soothing hand on his back.

“I am the sacrifice.” Varg said with a cracked voice and Gylve gave him a sad look. “I will drown forever in lies. Masked for a claimed greater good.”

“Everything will be alright.” It was the first thing that Gylve could think of.

“No, it won’t.” Varg shook his head then turned around and suddenly Gylve had the young man clinging to him. “Remember me for the good times. It is all I ask.”

Gylve furrowed his brow but wrapped his arms around the man nevertheless. He was not quite sure what the younger man was implying and he was afraid that The Count was going to commit suicide. A part of him though was pointing at something else but he refused to let it sink fully in.

Varg pulled away and stared at the other man who still looked very confused. He smiled gently at him then pecked his lips quickly. Gylve looked at him with wide eyes. He could not believe what had just happened, maybe this was all a dream and that is why it did not make any sense or a bad trip but he had not smoked weed in a while so it could not be a trip, or could it?

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Varg whispered.

Something broke out in Fenriz and he wound his arms around the younger man, bringing him closer to his body and locking their lips together again. 

Varg closed his eyes tightly and wished that he could stay there forever, locked in Gylve’s arms and that he would never have to face reality again.

A loud car horn from outside broke them apart. It was Varg’s friend, who had left them alone in the apartment earlier and went to sit in the car instead.

Reality kicked in and they moved away from each other. Varg’s eyes hardening, Gylve’s nerves returning and silence stretching.

“I will not break. I cannot break.” Varg said sounding much more like his typical self and Gylve understood that this was a defining moment.

He left Varg standing in there and he went to get an axe. The Count had his eyes on him but there seemed to be a silent mutual understanding.

“Well, I have to go now.” Varg said and Gylve nodded.

“Let me walk you to your car then.” Gylve said and they both got out of the apartment and went down the stairs.

Varg turned sharply around right at the door to the exit, which made Gylve clutch his axe harder, preparing for any move. The Count put his hand on the other’s cheeks.

“One last time.” He said and kissed him deeply.

Gylve wrapped his free arm around the younger man’s waist and explored his mouth. Varg moaned into his mouth and it just sounded great. They kissed with passion until air was very needed and they broke apart, breathing hard.

Varg grabbed Gylve’s free hand and placed it over his fast beating heart.

“In here is where I will bury you. I want you to know that if I could do things differently, I would do so just for you.” Varg’s eyes twinkled and Gylve’s own heart leapt but he was too afraid of addressing his emotions. It was probably better if he did not poke those things.

Varg let go of him and went out of the door. He followed close behind, fingering his axe absentmindedly.

“Goodbye.” Varg said as they reached his car and his eyes burned with longing.

Gylve only nodded and watched Varg as he got into his car and drove away.

The next day he was told that The Count had been arrested for the murder of Euronymous and his heart shattered.


End file.
